Confusion
by Destinys Secret
Summary: It's a Kel/Neal one and it's not very good but I hope you like it
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hey ppl!!!! OK so this is my first fanfic so please don't mock it. I REALLY like Neal and I almost felt like ripping the book apart when Kel knew she didn't have feelings for him any more (the only thing that kept me for attempting this was that it was a library book.) I love Cleon to I just wished Kel had at least kissed Neal but......Tamora Pierce write it and there's nothing I can do to change it. This fanfic is about Kel and Neal getting together. Hope you like it. R/R plz.  
  
Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all these characters but I own the idea of Kel and Neal  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel looked out her window at the clear blue sky deep in thought as a knock sounded from the door. Getting up slightly annoyed about being disturbed she walked to the door and opened it. Merric, Owen and Faleron stood there with wicked grins on their faces, Neal was there also but he had an unusual almost hurt look on his face.  
  
Inviting them in Kel asked "why are you grinning like that?" Their reply was to just grin more evily. Kel kept her face blank as always and stared sternly at the rest and suddenly realised that they were one person short. "Where's Cleon?" she asked.  
  
Faleron and Owen started to laugh while Merric explained. "Cleon is busy but he told us to give you pithis/i/p" he handed her a rose pink piece of paper with red ink on the front of it. Owen began to giggle uncontrollobly. "What's this all about?" her Yamani mask still on she couldn't help but be slightly nervous inside.  
  
She had never seen her friends like this. Especially Neal, he hadn't said a word since he walked in the door which was strange and he just seemed to stand back as the others did everything. That's when Neal said his first words "It's a love letter." Kel could not believe how blank Neal could sound. She wasn't sure if there was but she thought she heard disappointment and regretfulness along with other things.  
  
Kel taking the letter said "Oh don't be silly! Why would Cleon send me a love letter? He probably just ran out of normal paper!" The others snorted in disbelief...well all exept Neal.  
  
"Why is it so hard to believe that Cleon is in pilove/i/p with you?" asked Merric.  
  
"Because why would anybody like me? Especially him?" was her tart reply/question.  
  
Suprisingly Neal spoke up. "How could anyone not like you? Your a great person, Kel."  
  
The others seeing what was going on started to look worried. "Uh Oh!" cried Owen and Faleron at the same time. Kel, clearly not realising what was happening looked around at the four of them. "What's going on?" she asked sternly but calmly as always.  
  
Merric started to laugh while the others looked at him with a look saying 'What now? You really think this is a time to laugh?' Obviously struggling to speak he managed to choke out the words "Kel....Neal...likes....you...TOO!"  
  
The others already knowing this from Neal's statement joined into the laughter while Kel had a confused face. "Neal?" she asked. Neal turned crimson trying to cover his face he gave up and looked up and down into her eyes. "Sorry Kel" came his only reply. He ran out of the room leaving  
  
Merric, Faleron and Merric, who by now had stopped laughing, and Kel with extremely blank faces.  
  
"Did that just happen?" Faleron asked suprised. "Oh man...Neal can't like Kel as well" said Merric, more to himself than to the rest of them. "Why? You like her too and want her?" joked Owen as he ducked from Merric's punch. 


	2. Suprise Suprise

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After letting her visitors out the dor Kel decided she really needed some time to think. She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. 'Why me? Why do BOTH of them have to like ME? Of all people...ME? This cannot be happening....' Letting her thoughts wonder she didn't hear the knock on her door.  
  
"Kel?" came a familiar voice. 'Oh no! Not now!' she thought almost letting it loose from her mouth. She went to the door and opened it to see none other than......(drumroll please) Neal.  
  
Kel, unable to move or talk just stood there suprised that for once in her life (apart from when she feared hieghts) she didn't know what to do.  
  
"I think we need to talk..." Neal began before Kel interupted. "Talk? Why talk when there's more important things to be done?" she said not knowing herself what she was on about. "Sorry Kel. I know your upset and you would like to punch the daylights out of me..." "Actually....I had something else in mind" she barged in again.  
  
"Huh? Like what?" Neal asked with a now confused look. "This..." she moved closer and pulled his head towards hers and kissed him passionately. After what seemed like forever (in a good way of course) they pulled away smiling.  
  
"Well....that wasn't what I quite expected.." Neal started to say. "Well what DID you expect?" She asked mischieviesly. "I'm not sure....I guess I thought that you would go with Cleon and never talk to me again" he said. Kel smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"Don't you see Neal? I've liked you for ages. I've never even considered Cleon. I want you, Neal. Not Cleon, not anyone else. You."  
  
Neal's head was dancing. After accidently revealing his true feeling towards Kel he was afraid that it would ruin their friendship. Instead he got more then he bargained for. He knew this was what he wanted but it was just suprising to learn that his crush liked him just as much as he liked her.  
  
"Kel, I really like you and I don't want to trick you into thinking that you like me just because you know how I feel about you. Are you sure you truely like me?" he asked.  
  
"Neal, I wouldn't say this if I didn't mean it. I love you from the bottom of my heart." she replied.  
  
They kissed again but this time it was definately love.  
  
"I love you too, Keladry" Neal wispered into her ear. 


End file.
